The present invention relates generally to an irrigation controller. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system, method and software program product for monitoring water usage and maintaining water use for a billing site below a preset amount through intelligent irrigation water management.
Measuring water flow at a billing site is usually performed by a water or service meter that is coupled to a public water supply pipe on the property. Legacy water meters include a mechanical displacement device for measuring positive displacement water flow from a municipal water supply to the billing site and a mechanical register for registering readings generated by the displacement meter (the displacement meter and register are linked mechanically). The typical meter installation is subterranean and protected under a valve box with a removable lid for accessing the meter for monthly water meter readings. A “meter reader” manually accesses the meter through the valve box lid and records the reading from the register.
More recently, legacy meters have been enhanced with automatic meter reading (AMR) technology by way of an electronic adapter device for sensing the register reading and converting the reading to an electronic signal for internal storage in a nonvolatile electronic memory. These devices run on replaceable batteries that last several months to several years. The electronic adapter device also includes an interface mechanism which enables the meter reader to access the register readings stored in the memory without manually opening the valve box lid or recording the register reading. The interface mechanism, typically a coil of wire, or an optical transducer, enables the meter reader to collect the information stored in memory with a handheld collection device (an electronic wand or portable computer) that utilizes a compatible interface. The meter reader merely positions the handheld collection device near the valve box and a communications link is automatically established with the electronic adapter device via the interface mechanism. Once the communication link has been established, water reading information in the memory is automatically uploaded to the collection device from the electronic memory in the electronic adapter device.
More advanced AMR water meters use an RF transmitter (for one-way communication) to broadcast water usage information through the air or an RF transceiver (for bi-directional communication) to query the AMR water meter for water usage information. AMR systems often make use of mobile interrogators or “Drive-by” mobile interrogation and collection units where a reading device is installed in a vehicle. In a two-way system, the mobile RF radio transceiver sends a signal to a particular AMR by its unique address or serial number. The message from the mobile unit causes the AMR water meter to wake up and respond with its water usage data. In a one-way communication AMR system, the local AMR meter's transmitter broadcasts its unique identifier and water usage readings continuously every few seconds. In this case, the mobile AMR device is merely a receiver that reads the RF data in the air and the AMR water device merely transmits the data. RF based AMR water meters usually eliminates the need for the meter reader to enter the property or home, or to locate and open an underground valve box. Most new water meters have fully integrated meter reading, electronic storage and transmission capabilities incorporated within the meter itself or have an interface for accepting an AMR unit.
More recently, AMR meters have been adapted for fixed network operations. The collection units for these networks employ a series of antennas, towers, collectors, repeaters, or other permanently installed infrastructure to collect transmissions of meter readings from AMR capable meters and get water use data to a central point without the use of a drive-by collection unit. These networks have taken advantage of Wi-Fi wireless communications as disclosed in U.S. Patent Publication 20050251401 to Shuey, filed May 10, 2004 entitled “Mesh AMR network interconnecting to mesh Wi-Fi network,” which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.
None of the aforementioned units have been adapted for or interface with an irrigation controller or irrigation system. Typically, irrigation water usage information is obtained from a dedicated flow meter installed in the main pipeline leading to the irrigation circuit. Although some irrigation controllers can make use of water usage information to turn off the irrigation system once the water usage amount has surpassed a threshold amount, typically an adjustable electronic comparator is coupled to the flow meter that compares water usage from the flow meter to a threshold amount set by the operator. Once the threshold amount has been exceeded, the adjustable electronic comparator generates an OFF signal that is understood by most irrigation controllers to switch off the irrigation watering schedule.
Prior art irrigation controllers are known that can truncate an irrigation schedule if the irrigation water usage amount exceeds a threshold amount. Those systems receive water usage information from a dedicated flow meter and track the amount of irrigation used for a predetermined time period. When the water usage threshold is exceeded, the prior art controller deactivates the watering cycle until the next time period. For example, the operator may select a cap irrigation usage amount of 15,000 gallons for the monthly billing cycle. In that case, once the prior art irrigation controller senses that 15,000 gallons of water has been used, the watering cycle is deactivated until the next month. If this occurs early in the billing cycle, it may have a devastating effect on the landscape of the operator's home.